Clandestinos
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: La pasión dejó en segundo plano las razones e ideales de ambos. Miyako/Emperador. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **No suelo escribir fics de más de un capítulo, así que no sé qué saldrá de esto. Empezó queriendo ser un one shot (de hecho estaba simultáneamente escribiendo otro multichapter Kenyako) pero me surgieron más ideas y queda mejor si las ordeno por capítulo. En principio no serían más de cuatro, pero la musa es impredecible (?) No sé cuándo subiré el próximo, puede ser el fin de semana que viene como dentro de un mes.

**Nota II: **Semi UA en donde la batalla con el Emperador duró muchos años. Se suprime lo sucedido en la segunda mitad de Adventure 02.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertencen y esto solo hago solo para pasar el reto, sin otra intención.

* * *

**Clandestinos.**

I.

Miró el reloj, contó los minutos que tenían para estar juntos y finalmente se perdió en sus brazos.

Allí, en ese enorme y frío búnker, se sentía plena, aunque en el fondo sabía que las consecuencias que debía enfrentar luego no serían tan agradables. Tanto antes como después de encontrarse con él la culpa la torturaba incesantemente y la consumía con lentitud. Esos últimos meses ya no era la enérgica y eufórica Miyako, sino una delgada y pálida joven que rara vez encontraba ocasiones para sonreír. Su deterioro progresivo y la preocupación de sus seres queridos la convencían de que debía apartarse y regresar todo a la normalidad, a lo que había sido su vida durante seis años, desde que conoció a Hawkmon y la comenzó la guerra con el Emperador. No obstante, su voz y su figura reprimían cualquier convicción.

Intentaba convencerse de que él era un gran manipulador, un experto, y que era totalmente ingenuo de su parte pretender escapar de sus garras. Otra veces, se decía a sí misma que acercarse a él le permitiría acceder a determinada información estratégica y beneficiar a los Elegidos. Sin embargo, en sus momentos de lucidez era consciente de que simplemente se sentía atraída por él; realmente no había más razones que esa para continuar con aquella tortuosa relación.

Y cuando toda esa mezcla de culpa e incertidumbre llegaba a su auge, furtiva y cuidadosamente se dirigía a su base, que tenía las puertas abiertas día y noche para ella. No sabía qué motivos tendría él para condecorarla como su amante, pero con los meses había aprendido a no temerle a pesar de todo. Sus besos eran dulces y su tacto delicado. En la intimidad había logrado incluso oír de su labios palabras bondadosas. En ocasiones él parecía una persona totalmente distinta, otras veces simplemente el Emperador en una versión un poco más dócil.

Pero lo único que Miyako sabía con certeza era que oyendo su voz profunda, tocando su largo cabello y recibiendo cientos de suaves caricias, cualquier sentimiento desagradable, como la culpa o el miedo, desaparecía. Era un alivio temporal, pero tan placentero que tiraba abajo cualquier mandato que pudiera dictar la razón. Tampoco le importaba si esa nueva cara del Emperador que había tenido el lujo o la desgracia de conocer era real o una farsa que él mismo planeó por algún maquiavélico motivo. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que jamás le haría daño. Simplemente lo sentía en lo profundo de su alma y eso era más que suficiente para seguir adelante.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y con dificultad, porque ninguno de los dos parecía desearlo, separó sus labios.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció ella, desatándose del chico que hacía años se había llamado Ken.

—Cinco minutos más —dijo él, más como orden que como súplica.

Pero Miyako no cedió ante su tono autoritario.

—No. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Él no agregó nada más y la contempló recoger sus cosas, todavía sentado en el cómodo sofá. Miyako era consciente de que él la perseguía con su mirada, pero optó por aparentar estar lo más tranquila posible aunque deseara fervientemente observar sus ojos azules y así al menos intentar entender qué pasaba por su mente. A veces, cuando podía permitirse hacerlo, creía vislumbrar un dejo de cariño en ellos.

Solo cuando ella finalizó se miraron de nuevo, cada uno intentando descifrar qué escondía la mirada del otro, como sucedía frecuentemente. Pero fue inútil.

—¿No se te hacía tarde? —señaló él, al ver que ella todavía no parecía tener intención de emprender su camino de regreso— Ya sabes dónde queda la puerta.

Miyako suspiró.

—Lo sé —contestó, dirigiéndose hacia él nuevamente. Se sentó en su falda , lo rodeó con sus brazos y simplemente dejó salir todo aquello que tenía atorado en su corazón—. Yamato está muy mal. Líbera a Gabumon, por favor, o al menos déjalo hablar con él para que vea que esté bien.

Lo besó en la frente y sin perder más tiempo ni mirar atrás, se marchó, no sin sentir el punzante acecho de sus ojos azules.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Portal más cercano para regresar al Mundo Real, como sucedía a menudo, no podía dejar de revivir todo lo que había vivido con él los últimos meses. Sin dudas el Emperador ya no era tan cruel como antes, respetando así los pequeños pedidos que poco a poco se animaba a hacerle. «Estamos muy debilitados estos días. Por favor, no ataques hasta el mes que viene ». «¿Qué te parece una tregua por Navidad? Necesitamos estar con nuestras familias.»

No obstante, jamás le había pedido algo tan concreto como liberar a uno de sus prisioneros. Sabía que era inútil, pero intentarlo la había hecho sentirse mejor; un poco más valiosa para su grupo, aunque realmente no esperara de ello un gran resultado. Sin embargo, quizá recordara sus palabras antes de castigar al cautivo Gabumon y fuera menos duro con él.

Tras quince minutos en los que caminó ahogándose en un mar de razonamientos que mayoritariamente no llegaban a ningún sitio, reapareció en el mundo real a través de una de las computadoras de la sala de informática. Generalmente era muy cuidadosa, intentando evitar dejar cualquier rastro de su presencia, pero había excepciones como la de aquella noche. Su mente estaba demasiado agobiada como para sentir las ganas de reacomodar las sillas que había golpeado al momento de ser expulsada con violencia del Mundo Digital. Alguien seguramente notaría el desorden al día siguiente, pero ya habría tiempo para inventar teorías extravagantes y desviar atenciones.

El frío rocío invernal no ayudó a reconfortar su ánimo, pero un efímero alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando al fin llegó a su apartamento y no notó demasiada preocupación en el rostro de sus padres. No les había llamado la atención su hora de llegada, como en otros días, y siguieron muy tranquilamente con sus respectivas actividades: ella revisando las cuentas del almacén, él muy atento a un partido de fútbol.

Cuando hubo entrado a su cuarto, se desvistió rápidamente. Quería sentir la comodidad del pijama, desplomarse en la cama y dormir. Últimamente se cansaba demasiado, sus nervios consumían demasiada energía. Los pocos momentos en los que podía descansar era acosada por los sentimientos hostiles de su propio raciocinio. No obstante, sabía que esa noche ya había sobrepasado el límite. El cansancio era extremo y ya ni la culpa lo podría vencer. La perspectiva de poder dormir toda la noche de forma ininterrumpida despertaba en ella algo parecido a la esperanza.

Sin embargo, cuando le faltaba atarse el cabello para al fin refugiarse bajo las sábanas, el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

Era un mensaje de Yamato.

«¡Gabumon logró escapar! ¡Y está bien! »

Y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas varias: **Con este capítulo me pasó algo muy... raro. Lo escribí hace más de un mes, en plena clase, en mi cuaderno (niños, no deben seguir mi ejemplo :P). Sin embargo, arranqué las hojas y las dejé por ahí esperando un momento para pasarlo a la PC, y un día, sin darme cuenta, las tiré pensando que eran apuntes viejos . Desde entonces no tuve ánimos de volver a sentarme a escribir, más que nada porque me había quedado conforme y sabía que superar lo que ya había hecho y perdí sería difícil. Pero bueno, no podía retrasarlo más. No quedó tan bien como quería porque es una mera y mala copia del anterior.

En cuanto a la siguiente actualización, bueno, supongo que será menos tardía que esta porque a) tengo más tiempo libre b) tengo una idea relativamente clara de lo que quiero hacer c) voy a intentar no tirar el capítulo por equivocación xD

Por último, quería agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews y agregaron la historia a favoritos :) No tuve tiempo para contestar individualmente y me siento fatal, y creo que ya no tiene sentido responder comentarios tan viejos, que ni recordarán haber dejado. Prometo que voy a empezar a responder reviews de nuevo (y lo extiendo también al resto de las historias). Saludos y enjoy!

* * *

**Clandestinos.**

II.

El Emperador se sentó frente a la enorme pantalla, sosteniendo entre sus manos una humeante taza de te. Su semblante parecía inmutable, pero para los pocos que tenían el desgraciado placer de conocerlo era evidente que algún asunto le molestaba; su gesto ligeramente incómodo lo dejaba en evidencia.

Contempló a un par de niños elegidos festejando el retorno del recientemente liberado Gabumon. La forma en que su compañero, Yamato, lo abrazaba le disgustaba y lo demostró dejando escapar un bufido. Él diría que tanta demostración de afecto le parecía innecesaria, que era la prueba perfecta de que amar vuelve a los humanos más dependientes, de que el cariño que muchos se jactan de sentir es simplemente una cadena que no les permite crecer. No obstante, en un rincón oscuro de la colosal habitación, Wormmon deseó creer que quizá lo que estaba sintiendo eran tan solo celos por no ser capaz de sentir de esa forma; o tal vez remordimiento por haber separado a tantos individuos de sus seres queridos, en primer lugar a sus propios padres de él. El pequeño digimon, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía se aferraba a la idea de que los sentimientos de su compañero no tenían una raíz tan sombría.

Años habían pasado desde que el joven que una vez supo ser un adorable niño inició su camino hacia la conquista del Digimundo. Al principio pareció que la vertiginosa aventura acabaría pronto, ya sea con el triunfo de él como el de los Elegidos. Sin embargo, el equilibrio de fuerzas era tal que el conflicto se había extendido a través del tiempo, y entre treguas y enfrentamientos, faltaba relativamente poco para que se cumpliera una década de guerra. Últimamente, el Emperador tenía bajo su influencia a gran parte de su territorio, aunque los Elegidos lograron estar a punto de ganar en una lejana ocasión. Fue entonces cuando Ken decidió contar con la ayuda de otros jóvenes humanos, de similares aspiraciones y aptitudes que él, pero por supuesto dejando en claro desde un principio quién sería la máxima autoridad y quiénes los simples soldados. Y tal plan hasta el momento funcionaba dentro de los parámetros que el Emperador había esperado.

Wormmon recordó todos esos fatídicos episodios mientras lo contemplaba observar las consecuencias de lo que él mismo había generado. Cada día sufría más ante las acciones del que, aunque irreconocible, jamás dejaría de ser su compañero. Sin embargo, últimamente una pequeña esperanza se acrecentaba de a poco y le producía cierto alivio; ínfimo, pero igualmente reconfortante. Desde que esa muchacha apareció volvía a pensar cada tanto que no todo estaba perdido.

Contuvo sus ganas de hablar, porque sabía cuánto le molestaban a Ken sus comentarios. Pero era tanto su entusiasmo que no pudo controlarlo más y se desplazó lentamente hacia el muchacho. Cuando hubo estado tan solo a un metro, habló.

—Ken… digo, Emperador, hiciste muy bien en dejarlo ir.

Su compañero no contestó.

—Te lo pidió ella, ¿verdad? Fue muy amable de tu parte, Ken.

Aquello fue más de lo que el Emperador podía soportar.

—Tan ingenuo como siempre —le dijo, calmo pero claramente fastidiado— ¿No ves que es la forma perfecta de demostrarles cuánto poder tengo y cuan incapaces son de defenderse? Su felicidad, su paz, su vida depende de mi humor, de mí enteramente. Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo entiendan.

—Ah, así que fue eso —Fue lo único que pudo decir Wormmon, un tanto desalentado. Aunque, en el fondo, todavía consideraba a esos repentinos gestos de bondad merecedores de cierta esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera.

—Qué aburridos son —comentó el Emperador, al tiempo que apagaba la pantalla y se marchaba con vehemencia, dejando a su compañero digimon y a un par de guardias solos en la sala de operaciones.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo. Tan solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y descansar; un punzante dolor de cabeza le molestaba desde la tarde y ya era imposible prestarle atención a todos los pensamientos que lo invadían.

—Riki —le habló al intercomunicador mientras aceleraba el paso— Te dejo todo a ti esta noche, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi Emperador.

Ken lanzó un último suspiro antes de que las puertas de su suntuoso cuarto se abrieran automáticamente ante su simple presencia.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y no se molestó en prender ninguna luz. Así estaba bien. No quería verse, y en lo posible tampoco sentirse, aunque aquello fuera imposible. Se sentía inseguro y odiaba hacerlo. Se sentía débil y vulnerable. No sabía lo que quería, ni cómo lo quería, ni por qué, ni cuándo. De pronto las bases con las que había construido su Imperio se volvían cada vez más débiles. ¿Acaso ser la máxima autoridad en un mundo virtual era lo que más deseaba? Hasta hace un tiempo, lo era. Pero últimamente nuevos deseos llamaban su atención, algunos había considerado naturales al principio, como hombre que era. Sin embargo, poco a poco parecía que otras necesidades iban creciendo, más sentimentales que biológicas, como las ganas de verla a ella, de pasar más tiempo con ella, yendo más allá de los roces físicos. Pero no podía permitirse sentir así porque simplemente era extremadamente contrario a lo que él era. O lo que creía ser.

Deseó dormir y dejar todo atrás, al menos durante el par de horas que durara su sueño. Pero su rostro lo perseguía. Y en vez de silencio solo escuchaba las palabras que le había pronunciado aquella noche, cuando con simples e inocentes palabras logró que su alma se quebrara definitivamente en dos.

«Se quién eres. No sé si logro entenderte, pero sé quién eres, Ken», le había dicho. Lo odiaba y lo odiaría, se notaba en el tono de su voz, pero a la vez, en sus ojos él logró encontrar un dejo de compasión que desde que era el Emperador nunca había visto en la mirada de nadie.

Y por eso que ella sabía, disfrutaba el tenerla entre sus brazos. Se sentía menos monstruo y más hombre. Ella parecía consolar a un rincón oculto de su ser sin siquiera darse cuenta. Porque lo sabía, y eso, para Ken, era un alivio. Mientras tanto, para el Emperador, no era más que una recurrente y molesta pesadilla.

—_Vaya, no puedo decir que es una sorpresa, siempre noté que no estás muy bien de la cabeza, Inoue. Aparecerte aquí sola, y sin tu pajarraco, ¡más que valentía es estupidez!_

_Ella no pareció ofendida. Se notaba claramente que estaba muy decidida; no dudaba ni parecía asustada._

—_Tengo que hablarte, Ken —le dijo con firmeza._

—_¿Ken? —El gesto del Emperador pasó de divertido a molesto— Estás demasiado atrevida, ¿no te parece?_

—_No —contestó ella, aunque no parecía realmente escuchar lo que él decía— He estado averiguando… cosas._

_Él optó por el silencio. Simplemente no tenía nada que decir, aún. Arqueó las cejas y esperó a que ella continuara._

—_Me dio curiosidad. Quiero decir, fuiste a alguien antes de… esto. _

_La sonrisa burlona que antes se dibujaba en el rostro del Emperador desapareció sin dejar rastros. En su lugar, su ceño fruncido le daba cada vez un aspecto más temible. Miyako parecía ni siquiera prestar atención a su interlocutor, muy sumida en todo aquello que había ido a decir. _

—_No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo contigo —dijo, girándose y caminando lentamente, queriendo transmitir seguridad cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era huir, aunque estuviera en infinita superioridad de condiciones.  
_

—_Se quién eres. No sé si logro entenderte, pero sé quién eres, Ken._

Y a partir de ahí, para el Emperador se volvía una tortura recordar.


End file.
